Talk:Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)/Archive 1
Descriptions Since this page is about Zangetsu in the spirit form specifically, then should we be including personality/character information that we know about him just in general? We don't do this on other spirit pages (examples: Hyōrinmaru (spirit) and Zabimaru (spirit)). Along those same lines, should we also be listing Zangetsu's first overall appearance, instead of his spirit appearance, when again, we didn't do that with the others? Twocents 17:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I dont think so the page is only in reference to what he is presented as in this filler arc. As this is the only instance of him being independent and as well none of what is currently taking place is from the manga which is the primary source material, filler has a great tendency to be at odd with what is confirmed facts from manga material.Salubri 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That was my opinion, too, but I notice that the character outline lists some information known about Zangetsu in general, rather than what we've seen in Episode 233 specifically. Your recommendation, then, would be to make it specific to the Zangetsu seen in the filler arc? In which case, we need to adjust the anime debut, remove the manga debut, and make the character outline more specific to Zangetsu as seen in this arc. Twocents 18:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Is it ok to assume that the voice actors will remain the same in the other versions or should they be removed? Also, does anyone have a picture of him from this arc rather than the one that's currently in use? Ancient Chaos 19:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I can upload a picture from this arc, which I've now done. I apologize for the weird stance. I had problems finding something where he was standing still-ish, wasn't distant and fuzzy and didn't have text over him. And thanks for adjusting things to remove information not related to the Zangetsu we've seen in this filler! Twocents 20:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should put the manga and earlier information back in. Zangetsu in the filler and inside Ichigo's spirit world are the same character, it's just Murasama let him out. He doesn't even have a different form, unlike the other Zanpakuto who at least look like other characters. ZeroSD 09:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! whos the dumbass ignorant person who said that this is filler? its the same goddamn Zangetsu from the manga <_<--RexGodwin 04:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should add that he have only one arm --Taan 18:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) He has two. He just usually keeps his left one tucked close to his body. Twocents 18:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :You are right. I just watched ep 233 again and he have both. --Taan 11:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Merge with Manga content After the zanpaktou arc is over and all clarified manga based information should se added. Same goes for Zabimaru and Hyonimaru. User:Nekosama 19:08, September 26, 2009 (GTC) Zangetsu, maybe. Hyorinmaru and Zabimaru, NO. These human forms in this arc are exclusive to this arc, and it was explained that Renji does not know how Zabimaru took a human form, and it seems that Zabimaru is still in this human form. Zabimaru hasn't been seen in the manga since the Soul Society arc and there is no indication that Zabimaru has changed from its animal form to a human in the manga. It's the same case for Hyorinmaru; though, unlike Zabimaru, Hyorinmaru's only manga appearance was in a past setting chapter. Zangetsu in probably the only exception due to the fact that Zangetu's appearance has not changed in this arc at all, since, unlike many of the other Zanpakuto spirits, Zangetsu was already in human form. Arrancar109 17:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Nope. I said AFTER this arc ends, did I? Okay, Zabimaru is the last one to include manga info, but Hyonimaru is still possible and acording to 238 preview -16 chapter will be included so it may be still be the same character. But as I said, not before this arc will end. Nekosama 23:58, September 26, 2009 I think this page should be updated to include everything zangetsu has done since the beginning of the series, starting from when Ichigo first met him. Zangetsu is a character in and of himself, just as any other character that has his own page would be. As such I believe this page should reflect that because it's not as if Zangetsu is Ichigo for you to only update information about him on Ichigo's page. Hollow Ichigo is also a part of Ichigo and he has his own page describing what he has doen in the canon series. Why can't Zangetsu? Benihime101 02:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) For the last time, it is not happening. We're not going to mix manga info on Zanpakuto Spirits, not even with Zangetsu. It is true he is the only confirmed Zanpakuto Spirit who appears the same both in his user's inner world and in his materialized form, but then we would have to do the same thing with Zabimaru and Hyorinmaru as well, since both Zanpakuto Spirits have appeared in the manga as well, but clearly not in the same forms as was portrayed in this arc. We've decided a long time ago that we're not going to mix the Zanpakuto arc info with the manga info regarding Zanpakuto spirits, due to the confusion and contradictions regarding both Zabimaru and Hyorinmaru. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) And why is that such a problem? I still can't understand that. Spanish language version of this wiki inculdes manga information in Zangetsu article and it works out fine. Well, it could be hardly different because this is still the same character. Or maybe we should follow that pattern of Yours and do new articles about Ichigo or Orihime in filler arcs and consider them seperate characters from those "manga-canon"? Sounds stupid? Considering Zangetsu an anime only character is stupid. As for others solution for this would be very simple: Hyonimaru and Zabimaru character templates should include info like this: Apprears in : Manga and Anime (animal form), Anime Only (Human form) same goes for seiyuu and debut. As for appereance and personality section there shouldn't be any dificulty with discribing them both in their human and animal forms with adding which of them is anime-only. You may say that they're not the same charcters because their character is different, but there are lots of dynamic characters (saddly, not in Bleach) who change during the story line. For example Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader have different personality and appareance, yet they share the same article in Star Wars Wiki. Why? Because they're the same entiety. The same goes to both versions of Zabimaru and Hyonimaru. And please, don't give me that "Confusion" crap, beacuse it sounds like You consider other fans as idiots who can't read in english with understanding and can't distinguish what is anime-only or not. ( ...is an anime-only character which appears in the anime-exlusive arc this pharse just rox;]) Nekosama 18:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Or you could at least make an exception for this page since he is the only spirit that appears the same in both. And just make clear distinction as to what is canon and what isnt. Because in reality Zangetsu has had a lot of material in the canon which is not really covered in detail on Ichigo's page and I feel it would be right if he had his own, relevant synopsis. What would be more justifiable than a page that only includes filler plot would be a page that only includes manga canon and does away with anime-only material. And the same doesn't have to happen for zabimaru or the ice thing because they've had very minor roles in the canon, not nearly as important as zangetsu. And sorry for editing a closed discussion but I think you're making a very serious mistake by not incorporating the manga material Benihime101 03:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Right, since some people are not getting the message allow me to make something clear. This discussion was closed on the 16th of April. We are not negotiating. ALL the spirit pages will only have information from the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc and the Beast Sword Arc. Manga based information will not be added to their pages. This is not up for discussion. But in case you have a burning desire to know why, simply put, it was made clear that the Zanpakuto spirits appeared the way they did and even behaved the way they did because of Muramassa's powers. I.e. that is not their natural state of being. In short, the studio writers used "Muramassa's power" as a catch all to do whatever they wanted and it is clear they did not intend anything happening in this arc to bleed into the canon arc. Further edits on this discussion will simply be reverted. Lastly, we do not care what happens in other wikis so it is futile to bring them up. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hollow move how can zangetsu use the black Getsuga Tenshō if ichigo clearly said that origonaly it was hollow ichigos move during the first fight with girimmgow :It's still a Zangetsu move too, it's just a move that Hollow Ichigo invented to use with Zangetsu. ZeroSD 23:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::That's true. Even in the final battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo confessed that "(Getsuga Tenshou) is the only attack Zangetsu taught him.", more or less. Abedeus 12:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::A little off topic but isn't that a jerk move to only teach teach Ichigo 1 move, then refuse to teach him the Final Getsuga (which is even wronger (if that's a word) seeing as I only know of 1 Getsuga.) It seems like for a "partner" Zangetsu is hogging all the good stuff. Savalric (talk) 21:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Profile Picture I was just looking at the Zangetsu (spirit) page, but I found the Profile Picture a bit low quality. I'd think the one used in Ichigo's Zanpaktou section to be more suitable What do you think? I won't add it in unless there is support on the matter. Glacial Blaze 22:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Support: I agree the current pic loks a little blurry, plus his swordarm is covering the bottom of his face slightly, which goes against the 'Quality Control' guidelines. Oppose?:When is the pic GB supplied from? If it's an old arc, it kind of goes against what we normally do. TomServo101 22:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I got the profile picture I'm suggesting from Ichigo's Zanpaktou section, so I wouldn't know. But, seeing as he isn't going to change appearance anytime soon, and there are hardly any appearances of him in the series, I think it will be the best picture of him. Glacial Blaze 23:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I also managed to find another picture of him, tell me which one your prefer out of the two. Glacial Blaze 23:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It really depends on which episode you found it, which would have to be from the current Anime-only arc for it to actually work. Arrancar109 23:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) There's a shot on the Youtube version I'm looking at now that may have potential. Whiteout background is a minus point, but it fits the rest. I'd add it myself, but I'm not too sure if I'd do everything in line with this new image policy. The vid should be located at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLVf3bcjFnA at 32 seconds in. If the admins have problem with YT, could someone get it from their own sources. Thanks a lot. TomServo101 23:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) While I do prefer the second picture, I do agree that we need an image from the ZUT arc. Maggosh 18:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Since we're now fusing the article with manga content, I'm going to say that we go with Profile #1. I'll give it a few days before anyone responds, but if the other administrators give the green light for it, I'll go ahead and do it sooner. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Given that nobody objected, I went ahead and put it up. I'm going to close this discussion for now. If there's another discussion up for changing Zangetsu's profile image, bring it up at Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery, and we'll discuss it there. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Zangetsu's new face In a very recent arc in the manga it was revealed that zangetsu has a second form, a bankai form, which looks like ichigo but with long black hair dressed in a robe. now i have repeatedly tried to change the appearince to include this but someone keeps changing it back, can someont stop this? matty2911 :This article only concerns the materialized spirit from the Zanpakuto Unknown tales & Beast Swords arcs. No manga content will be added here. Manga content belongs on the Ichigo Kurosaki article. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Not any longer. Both Godisme and Salubri gave me permission to add all manga content to this page as long as it fits with the Manual of Style, which it does. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 06:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::God is good. I was waiting on this page--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 07:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Tensa Zangetsu Voice Actor Tensa Zangetsu just appeared in the anime and he had a clearly different voice than regular Zangetsu, is there any listing of who the voice actor is? in the credits maybe? Greg-T-Hedgehog (talk) 23:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) In the credits I believe it states Showtaro Morikubo as Tensa. Morikubo is also famous for voicing Shikamaru Nara in the Naruto franchaise, and Tensa sounds very close to Shikamaru. --Lemursrule (talk) 00:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the credits and yeah, it credits Showtaro Morikubo as Tensa Zangetsu About at about 10:21, notice the credit 天鎖斬月 - 森久保 祥太郎 These are the Kanji for Tensa Zangestu & Showtaro Morikubo respectively, so do I have permission to add this to the article? Greg-T-Hedgehog (talk) 13:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Section order Hey, I think that Zanpakuto filler arc section should be moved before Fake Karakura town section. Reason? In the anime it accoured earlier than Final Getsuga training. Yes, I'm aware that it doesn't fit into the timeline, but at that point Ichigo has his old mask which suggests that he the don't have his new hollow powers yet, so it has to be prior Fake Karakura arc and not after. The same goes to Final Getsuga Form. With the order we have now, it suggests otherwise.--Nekosama (talk) 14:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) We have a set order, The Fake Karakura Tow arc comes before the Zanpakuto arc on all pages as it started before the Zanpakuto arc--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Previous?? Shouldn't it be marked that Zangetsu was Ichigo's former Zanpakuto due to him losing his powers? He still has "Zangetsu" as hinted by his lasted trip to the Inner World. Also, he calls his Zanpakuto Tensa Zangetsu while in the Royal Palace.Savalric (talk) 21:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : D I thought you decided ages ago that you would only include filler material in this article since you were too stubborn to include manga canon but I'm glad that you have now seen the error of your ways! :D I was just wondering what caused the change of heart? Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 03:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Due to the overwhelming amount of information on the spirit of Zangetsu as well as Tensa Zangetsu and the canon appearance of three other Zanpakuto spirits, it was decided that those three would get canon information place on them. Though, the other two have yet to get their info added. Also, we were not stubborn nor were we wrong. I warn you again about your language.-- Appearance Section "When Ichigo enters his inner world for the first time in Bankai, he finds that the skyscrapers in the inner world are submerged under breathable water." Does that really have something to do with how Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu looks like,as those two lines were in the Appearance section? This page isn't about Ichigo's inner world,but about his Shikai and Bankai Zanpakuto Spirits,Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu. I never could really understand the connection,I'd be glad if someone is able to clear that line up and explain that to me,please. Adi212 (talk) 14:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I am honestly confused by that. It is NOT about his inner world, you are correct; it's about the Zanpakuto spirit. I'll remove that right now, unless a higher-up objects. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :D Adi212 (talk) 14:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hair color I don't know what about Tensa Zangetsu, as he never got a volume cover or a color page and underwater the colors may change a little bit, but Zangetsu in both anime and the volume cover of volume 8 has brown hair, and not black like the appearance section says. May I change that, or is there a reason for writing that he has black hair? Adi212 (talk) Adi212 (talk) 16:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but Tensa Zangetsu has full black hair, no brown. The normal version also has black hair but with a brown tint throughout, possibly to give him an older more distinguished look, so the black hair part makes sense.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 19:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, his hair is definitely black. Like SalmanH said, in his Shikai form, he has a brown tint to his hair, but its still black. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 02:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Could we also include Zangetsu's resemblance to Juhabach in the Trivia list? --Dethklok91 (talk) 12:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Whether a character resembles another is highly subjective and such things are therefore not included unless stated in the series itself or interviews with the author. 12:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, now it has been stated by a character: Zangetsu looks exactly like Yhwach 1000 years ago. Will-O-Wisp (talk) ::Whether it had been stated or not does not make it subjective in trivia, since trivia is... well... trivial. If there was a character that closely resembled Naruto in the Manga/Anime, then in the Trivia list, we can make that an item without being subjective if the fact is true. Hell, you could even put it in Appearance that Ywach looks like Zangetsu, especially since they have the same body/clock and the only difference is mustaches and glasses. What would be subjective is to imply that their resemblance actually means anything before it does. Savalric (talk) 21:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Change race/type It has been stated that he is not a zanpakuto, but instead the root of Ichigo's quincy heritage. --Chiligrinder (talk) 10:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) This is a bit complicated we will probably wait until next week to see if there is more clarification even though its highly likely your going the right direction cause i would second that myself. -- It's only stated that he's not Ichigo's Shinigami powers, correct? Technically, it has a shikai and bankai, so that would make it Quincy Zanpakuto. Savalric (talk) 22:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Zangetsu is Yhwach in current chapter The current Chapter says Zangetsu is Yhwach, the wiki needs to merge. And that's why we have the article protected. So we can stop jumping the gun. Seriously, we were only just given this information, and the chapter ended right after the revelation that the Old Man is not Zangetsu. We don't know what the Old Man's connection to Yhwach is, and until we get more of an explanation as to why (we were only told that he was not truly Zangetsu, and that he had Yhwach's form from 1000 years ago), we're not going to merge this article with anything, or change its name to anything. And also, you need to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) *He's the manifested spirit of Ichigo's Quincy powers, he's not the real Yhwach and we don't need to merge, we'll see till the next chapter comes out.--Ultimatex (talk) 20:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ultimatex is correct. We had the same discussion on Ywach's Talk page about it. Ywach and Zangetsu aren't not the same people. Ywach (1000 years younger) is simply the form of his Quincy Powers, not actually Ywach. It's like God appearing before you as a raccoon. Odds are, a raccoon is not up in heaven running things, shouting orders. However, I believe that Zangetsu should get a new page (after we learn more of course) seeing as we technically never met a Zangetsu, and it's only said that Hollow Ichigo is his Shinigami powers. Thus far, however, no mention is made as to whether or not Zangetsu actually exists, save for the Zanpakto creator saying that Ichigo had to forget about Zangetsu. I personally think that Kubo did this to intentionally mess with wikias about Bleach. Savalric (talk) 20:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC) oooo then again... His Quincy powers could in fact be Zangetsu, that being simply the name for them and Mera meant that's not Shinigami Zangetsu, but it's Quincy Zangetsu... I need more Bleach... Savalric (talk) 20:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :In all honestly, shouldn't it at least be mentioned somewhere on this article? I mean, a merge at this point is completely foolish, and so is a new page (again, at this point). But mentioning what we do know on the articles in question can't exactly be a bad idea. Yhwach's page mentions it, so there's no reason this one shouldn't. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 22:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::We don't mention it yet in the article because we don't yet know where Kubo is going with it. There's still the major plot hole of how a Quincy power could behave exactly like a Zanpakuto all the way up to this arc. While we could simply put in quotes exactly what is said, that'll only spark more speculation, and the wikia should only contain definite information. Besides, based on what has happened in the Manga thus far, we can conclude that the Zangetsu we thought we knew does not actually exist. It can only be inferred that "Zangetsu" is a quincy Zanpakuto, thus the Creator doesn't acknowledge as Zangetsu in the sense that Ichigo believed him to be. If that makes sense. Go to Yhwach's talk page to see the discussion we had there as well concerning the subject, as it literally mirrors this one.Savalric (talk) 22:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) All that makes sense, but I'm simply talking about the statement on Yhwach's page "As noted by Ōetsu, Zangetsu's spirit form heavily resembles Yhwach's appearance from 1,000 years ago." This is a very simple statement. There is no mention of a definite connection, and it's not exactly open to speculation. Ōetsu did indeed say it (I think he said that they are the same, but yeah, speculation and all that). The existence of the resemblance could at least be addressed. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 22:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that I agree with. I thought you were talking about mentioning the fact Yhwach is Zangetsu. I definitely agree that we should include the fact that there was a resemblance. Regardless of whether or not Oetsu said it. If every person can look at Zangetsu and then Yhwach and say "Hmm... they look a lot alike. They resemble each other" it doesn't matter if Kubo says it or not. Whether on purpose or accident, they look the same/resemble each other. It's a fact, it's not subjective, and it all occurs within the same manga, so it's not trivia. It's not like I/you/he/she said "Ichigo looks like that one guy from that one show, so it can be inferred that they are related." Simply putting "Yhwach and Zangetsu bear a strong resemblance to each other" is sufficent, or more recently, adding "According to Oetsu" to the beginning. Savalric (talk) 23:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC)